


【铁虫】危险信号（PWP/白罐x毒液虫）

by Loririririri



Category: One Direction (Band), one d - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loririririri/pseuds/Loririririri
Summary: 我流ABO，我流白罐和毒液虫全是ooc警告全是预警，也不知道怎么打了





	【铁虫】危险信号（PWP/白罐x毒液虫）

“这就是你的全部本事了？用信息素来压制一个……Omega？”

Peter目光灼灼的盯着将他摁在床板上Alpha，后脑勺还因为刚刚的撞击刺痛着，但Peter现在已经不太能分清现在刺痛他的那到底是他的蜘蛛感应还是别的什么了。

“这就是蜘蛛侠的本事了，大晚上出现在别人的床头？真像是友好邻居做的事。”

“你少拿这些压我。”被限制住的男孩烦躁的啧了一声，Anthony的一双蓝色眼睛在灯光下变得如同透明，眼神淡然得和平时如出一辙，但Peter却已经被诱导的有些控制不住自己即将已经开始燥热的身体了，Omega在现代社会中的绝对弱势地位着实是有理有据。

空气中浓郁的信息素让Peter有些分别不出这味道到底是铁锈味还是血腥，只觉得这股气味就和它主人一样令人发指又张扬。

“真想不到钢铁侠的信息素就和他本人一样……就像个打铁的”Peter挤出了一个有些勉强的笑容。

“我也想不到，”Anthony挑了挑眉毛，确认似的对着Peter闻了一下“你的信息素居然是无味的？”

仿佛为了验证，Anthony将手探到了Peter后颈的腺体处掐了一下。即使力道不大，也引得身下的Omega猛的一颤，随后便是暗示性十足的喘息。

“你他妈的……哈…你父母没教过你随便摸Omega的后颈是很没素质的行为吗。”

Peter尚且称得上清脆的声音已经夹杂上了怒气，可一挣扎才发现他的手腕已经被不知道什么时候出现的银白色金属禁锢在了床架上——而且杀千刀的，纵使他用上蜘蛛力量也挣脱不开。

“很遗憾的是真的没有，私闯民宅又高素质的蜘蛛侠先生”Anthony无视了Peter的动作，又贴近了Peter一点，“你的信息素不是天生无味的……对吗？是什么隐藏了它。蜘蛛侠，我现在开始好奇你真正的信息素是什么味道了。”

这样一个新发现无疑勾起了Anthony的好奇，同样也无限扩大了Peter的危机感——毕竟这个谁也闻不到的信息素确实是在他被毒液附体之后才出现的。

“要你管？”

“我只是单纯的好奇…但有必要告诉你一下，我好奇的东西到最后都是一定要知道原因的。”看着这个颇像炸毛小狗的男孩，Anthony的脸上逐渐浮现出了笑容，这反而使Peter浑身一颤，因为他知道平时要是Anthony这样笑起来，就准没好事。

空气中的信息素浓度逐渐攀升，一个近乎荒唐的猜测骤然出现在Peter的脑子里，同一瞬间，他的蜘蛛感应就像是要爆炸了一般让Peter开始疯狂的扭动起来，“什……你放开我！”

“Peter，你好歹也成年了。怎么还天真的像个小朋友？我现在被你弄硬了，发情期的小Omega。不打算对我负责吗？”

明显是无赖的行为——可Peter刚想顶嘴，就被突如其来的嘴唇将话封在了嘴里。

“你的信息素究竟是什么？”

……

 

在Peter被突如其来的发情期脱离意识之前他最后的一句吐槽其实是“你他妈就因为这点小事就想标记我？！”却在下一秒被Alpha猛烈的信息素拉入了深渊。

他不是没有尝试过去挣扎，可Omega的本能和他内心深处的感情却无不在催促着他快进入下一步。不过他Peter也不是那种尊严至上的人——至少现在的他不是，外星生命体的寄生让现在的他更倾向于去享受或是随心所欲之类的…于是短暂的斟酌之后，Peter便果断的抛弃了无谓的反抗。

原先对Alpha又是撕又是咬的Omega逐渐开始配合起他的侵略来，Anthony反而使坏得将攀附在他身上的男孩拉了下来，又凭借着液态战甲和被绝境病毒进化过的躯体轻而易举的便将发情的蜘蛛侠面部朝下得摁在了床上。

“哈……啊”

突如其来的翻身使得发情期敏感的躯体与粗糙的布料来了一个亲密接触，刚刚好长一会得亲吻与纠缠早就让Peter得乳尖涨立起来。下意识的挣脱又像是刻意的对那两点进行了自我安慰，若是刚才只是放弃了思想上的设限，现在这样完全可以说是无意的举动便是让他也抛弃了自己的身体。

这不是Peter第一次发情，但或许是因为Anthony过于霸道的气味，Peter只觉得他的身体现在比之前无论哪次都渴望得多。

Anthony眯起眼抬手便用力打了Peter的屁股一下，从而还引起了对方不满的惊呼——就在刚才，这个小家伙在趴下之后马上就抬起了屁股对准他挺立的下体顶了顶。但是这样明显邀约的举动无疑是让他对于这个“年少成名”的超级英雄的认知再一次刷新了。

“小荡货，”Anthony得声音里夹杂着一丝他自己都尚未发觉的愤怒与烦躁，即使他比谁都清楚绝对不能情爱当头的Omega与他正常时的模样画上等号“你告诉我，你平时也是这样那你的洞对准每一Alpha的吗？”

“你在和所有Omega上床的时候废话也都那么多吗？”Peter又将它的腰下沉了一些，恶意的将屁股撞上了Anthony胯下的鼓包，Peter像是没有注意到Anthony语气里异样的情绪，也忽视不了对方对他的称谓。庆幸于他的手现在被扣住了吧，不然现在他头边的床板估计就已经碎成粉墨了。

Peter难耐得用自己最凶恶的一面对待着现在唯一的Alpha，他当然知道在现在这时候吧Anthony惹恼了绝对没有任何好处——可该死的，别的Omega都会因为性交者的信息素感到安心，他却只对Anthony的铁腥味感到反感和抓狂。

“是啊，我为什么要废话…”相比于Peter的急躁，Anthony反而还在Peter的撞击之后将动作慢了下来。但那绝对不是温柔，从Peter几乎是被强行撕扯下来的牛仔裤就可以看出来。

“没有穿战衣，没有带抑制剂，”Anthony一只手顺着肌肉的线条探到Peter胸前，另一只手则在Omega逐渐强烈的喘息之下抵达了他高高举起的性器，还轻轻在铃口上打了个圈，“还有这满身的酒精味……”

“是碰巧这些因素都被聚集在了一起，还是这本来就是你的意图——在把自己喝到发情之后随便找个Alpha上床？”

“哈？”敏感的身体在Anthony娴熟的手法下已经开始微微颤抖，但是Peter的每一句言语却都完美的衬出了这一切是荒谬，“太棒了，我从将近十条街外的酒吧一路荡到这个，刚好我还有可以进来的权限的房间？就为了找这个随便的Alpha。我是怎么进来的？Stark？”

“碰巧而已”腿根抵上了Peter臀部那块湿润的布料，手掌也从顶端滑到了根部，又抓住了两个饱满的圆球肆意揉捏着，指尖勾过的耻毛似乎无意，却又再一次引起了男孩一小声的惊呼。

“是啊……哈啊…真是好巧”克制不住的愉悦从喘息中流露，难以控制的晶亮液体逐渐渗透了他下半身现在已然唯一的布料。

 

毫无结果的争执上了头，Peter与Anthony十分默契得将嘴唇贴在了一起，粗糙的舌根相互磨砺着，牙齿从对方的舌尖上划过或是磕绊在，如同最原始的交配一般互相撕扯着。

或许从一开始，他们的性爱就充斥了血腥的意味。

相比于嘴上的不服输，Anthony在前戏方面却是惊人人的有耐心。Omega的特殊体质让Anthony之后的进入甚至都不再需要润滑剂，但他却还是选择逐次先将手指送进了Peter的身体，尽职尽责的帮对方扩张着——要是他在过程中没有故意的用指甲抠挖着Omega柔软的内壁，这个行为绝对算得上友善。

整个上半身都被摁趴在了床上，Peter实在是嫌弃Stark这个带有绝对控制欲望的姿势。可他们现在毕竟还处在性爱的战场上，在使自己欢愉才是唯一的目的。

挺立的乳头被Anthony的指甲抠得发红，像是燃烧起来一般给他带来干柴烈火的快感，同时也夹杂着刺痛与瘙痒。而Anthony又刚好能抓着每一个能让他受不了的点，在发现Peter乳尖超乎寻常的感知系统后就将手又伸到了男孩还没被脱下来的卫衣外头，隔着粗糙的布料揉捏起了Peter的胸口。

欲望就像是炸药，只要你悄悄的点燃那根看似微不足道的引线，它就将会以一种速度蔓延直到爆炸。或许早在Peter踏进这个房间的那一刻，Anthony就用信息素点燃了属于Peter的引线。

Peter后臀的穴口争相分泌出肠液，已经像是失去了开关的水龙头，液体争相涌出沿着深入内部的手指流到了Alpha拱起的手掌上形成了浅浅的水沟。  
燥热感从胸口直直逼向Peter下意识紧绷的小腹，一层一层的向上叠加着。

“你真该看看你现在有多淫荡。”拇指再一次刮过那一圈布满柔软褶皱的外壁，Anthony将已经湿透了的手抽了出来，顺手将手上的液体抹在了Peter的腰窝与脊椎骨上，又逐渐向下曲身，直到与面前颤抖的身躯肩与肩相抵。

Peter下意识抬起头躲开了Anthony几乎是贴在他耳朵上说的话，却在下一秒被反咬住了因为抬头的姿势绷紧的颈部，“哈……哈，我当然知道。”

怀里的身体开始不安的扭动，正当Anthony以为是因为Peter是因为抵触咬脖子这个行为刚打算放开他时，一双红肿的唇就在下一秒凑上了他的脸，随即Anthony就感觉到一丝微凉——Peter伸出舌头舔过了他的侧脸。

“就像这样……Fuck me， Anthony Stark.”

 

气温的攀升，心跳的加快。或许根本就没有过脑的话语成了现在最好的催情药，纵使Anthony对自己的自制力有着超绝对的自信，他现在拉下裤沿的动作也已经带上了急促，早已挺直的分身啪的一声弹了出来，打在Peter的臀瓣上。

卫衣被如数向上堆叠，原本的长袖也有一遍被挽到了手臂处，灰色的布料本就将Peter的身体衬的比平时还要白皙，而现在被情欲染上的桃红又显得无比妖冶。Anthony突然想起来曾经好像有人这样评价过面前这具身体——只要见过蜘蛛侠穿紧身衣战斗的模样就一定会被他近乎完美的身材深深的吸引，无论男女。

只是说这句话人绝对想不到这个正直无私的蜘蛛侠会有扭动着腰肢，肆无忌惮的说着浪荡的话语的将自己的肉体送到另一个男人面前的模样。

真是……令人激动的不行。

青少年的身体是上帝撒往人间的毒品——Anthony对此举起了自己一切能举起来的东西发表赞同。“浪费”了许多时间的扩张是他在彻底撕碎了Peter的内裤后肆无忌惮的将自己肉棒如数塞入了向他收缩邀约的穴口，后穴吸入时粘稠的咕唧声与肉体撞击到一起的声音几乎是同时发出。

突如其来的撞击让Peter忍不住尖叫了一声，却又马上反应过来低下头咬住了自己的手背。在用后入体位的时候被突然整个插进来绝对算不上是美好的体验，特别是当对象是个有着绝对数一数二的大活的时候，更尤其是对象是一个连温柔这个词都不会拼的家伙的时候。

“哈，”不过幸好，Peter被蜘蛛毒液加强过的身体在短暂的间隙后便完全适应接纳了这个外来的侵略物，还顺带让Peter短暂恢复了平时嘴炮的能力

“外头的花边新闻吹的天花乱坠，一晚上十二个封面女郎？哈…我看也不过如此。”

“相信我宝贝，你绝对会希望我真的‘不过如此’一些的。”

被嘲讽的男人丝毫不恼，捞起了Peter让他以跪的姿势靠在了墙上，一只手被翻折到后腰与Anthony十指相扣，另一只则撑在墙上以免蜘蛛侠可怜的脑袋在被操到完全失去意识的时候磕伤。

这个姿势一方面可以阻止Peter通过咬手背这个行为来克制呻吟，而另一方面——男孩颈脖与蝶骨完全暴露在Anthony身前，于是也就给了他这个在上头肆无忌惮打上印记的机会。

Anthony湿润的舌尖划过锁骨上的肌肤，随后又低下头来对那块皮肤又是亲又是咬，留下来深浅不一的痕迹。

这样越界的行为让Peter忍不住用力抽了一口气，下意识缴紧了后穴引得Anthony一丝不满的喘息，“很喜欢别人这样享用你的身体？”

“没有……混蛋，一丁点也没有。”Peter咬着牙

“哦？你的身体可不是这么说的。”Anthony从一开始帮Peter扩张的时候就发现了，不管这个臭小鬼在他面前多么的嚣张跋扈，他过分紧绷的身体和后穴都表现出了他根本就没怎么，或者是干脆没有做过爱的事实。这也是他一开始为什么慢下了性子为Peter做了那么久扩张的原因。

松软的穴肉随着Peter的动作蠕动着，一圈圈向内吮吸邀请着那根滚烫的性器继续向内探索。湿润柔软的后穴拥有过于舒适的温度，再想到面前男孩和身体截然相反的言语与沦陷于情欲之中的表情，Anthony不由喉咙一紧，下意识加快了抽插的速度。

来自于后穴的快感开始向全身蔓延，本就是被面前包裹的性器又涨大一圈，Peter在强忍住自己尖叫的同时也有些不解的反问到“在……被骂混蛋了之后更兴奋了？哈……你是变态吗……”

“我是啊，在对你起反应的那一瞬间我就反应过来啦。怎么？你才知道？”Anthony的声音带了些难以控制的欢愉，说话的同时猛烈向内撞击着，小腹拍打着臀肉发出清脆的声音。

自知再怎么说也都是无果，Peter的叫唤开始不再收到控制，还带着舒适上扬的尾音。Anthony的唇一直从Peter的耳尖亲吻到后背，将每一寸肌肤都咬伤了痕迹，却唯独避开了最脆弱的那块腺体。

拍打的节奏逐渐加强，火辣的性爱与Anthony丝毫不加掩饰的信息素逐渐的让Peter失了神，可就在下一秒，一阵过于强烈的快感总脚尖蔓延到头皮，引得他惊呼一声。

“找到了，现在我要开始干正事了。”Peter的反应使Anthony确信了自己的发现，生殖腔那块柔软到过分的入口如同有魔力一般吸引着他的侵入。

直到这个时候——已经和他做爱许久的Alpha将前段已经顶到了他生殖腔入口时，Peter才真正反应过来一开始Anthony说的要标记他真的不是一句玩笑或是威胁他的话。

“不！Anthony…！你不可以！”Peter的惊呼已经带上来隐藏不住的慌乱。

“不可以？当你来我房间的那一课就应该要做好这个觉悟了。”Anthony说着有用力撞击了一下那块软肉。

Omega的身体开始不再受控的颤抖，不只是因为过于强烈的快感，似乎还有对对方标记这个行为的恐惧。“No…please，please Anthony.”

“please？”反复咀嚼了一番这个单词，Anthony松开了原先与Peter十指相扣的手转而握住了男孩的腰肢，同时也咬住了Peter后颈发热的腺体含住，用粗糙的舌苔舔舐着，“这么愚蠢的行为不太像你啊，要是这个单词有用这个世界上估计就不需要你这样的超级英雄了。”

“啊——！！”

性器一点一点刺入了从未被使用过的生殖器，异样的快感将Peter炸得眩晕，这让他下意识的开始猛烈挣扎企图从对方的控制中逃出，但却无法改变力气逐渐流失到几乎散进的事实，身体因为向下的引力而猛的跌进Anthony怀里，换来的便是更深入的撞击。  
在这样忽然的刺激下Peter终于再忍不住，眼前一白遍达到了第一次的高潮，成股的精液不受控制的通通滴落在床上。

Anthony同样也不太好受，甚至连面孔也有些扭曲。最深处的小嘴猛烈的吸吮着他最敏感的前段，随着Peter的颤动带给他过于极致的快感。

直到Anthony加快了抽插的速度，而Peter也被强制性的从刚射精完的不应期中拉扯了回来，直到唾液开始顺着嘴角滴落，混杂着生理的泪水与汗水顺着他精致的锁骨滑落，直到于被单上的精液混为一滩。

“Anthony……”男孩喘息着，声音无法克制的发着抖。甚至连眼神都已经在剧烈的撞击下逐渐飘忽，“你他妈，以为你是谁…”

相比于之前有意的争吵，现在的话语倒像是下意识或是最后的反驳——在Peter已经看透自己已经逃不掉了的事实后。

“我以为我是谁？我真是太喜欢现在的你了……”终于，Anthony慢下来之前猛烈的撞击，将性器缓缓刺入了Peter已经被蹂躏许久的生殖腔，“我是谁，Peter Parker，我是即将标记你的人，是你这辈子都逃脱不了的人……”

滚烫的精液涌入生殖腔，与此同时，Anthony也狠狠的咬住了Peter的腺体。而属于Anthony的结在Peter的体内逐渐变大，直到将男孩平坦的小腹撑起。仿佛是为了验证开始的“意图”，当Anthony在Peter的腺体上咬上牙印彻底完成标记的瞬间，雏菊香气如同爆破一般渗透了Anthony的口腔，占满了原本充斥着Anthony类似于血腥味的信息素的房间。

——在Anthony惊讶于这个和曾经的他相似的味道的同时，他同样也震惊是这两个截然不同的气息居然以一种超高的结合度相融了。

荒谬的性爱在Anthony对Peter完成完全的标记后暂时告一段落，等到Peter恢复了全部的理智，却发现他现在的每一口呼吸都已经是铁锈味的了（Peter自己就这么定义这个味道的），Peter用力拉下了Anthony搂在他腰上的手，向床下爬去。

还没有完全软下去的性器在离开Peter体内时发出了啵的一声，带出了几滴由多种体液混杂的液体。  
有着寄生体与蜘蛛毒液加持的Peter绝不至于在性爱之后因为酸痛而完全走不了路，却也因为Anthony疯狂的行为双腿酸软到不行，只能自己扶着墙一步步走向卫生间的方向。

“倔强的小鬼。”

卫生间的门被轰得砸上，Anthony反而还笑了起来。不同于之前嘲讽或是自负的微笑，倒像是因为宠溺与得到的舒适。

而Anthony绝对不会知道的是，在那个被轰然关上的门背后，上一秒还冷淡异常的男孩此刻脸上已经换上了一种截然不同的神情。

单边勾起的嘴角只象征了一个想法——计划得逞。

 

曼哈顿的夜晚是喧嚣的，是不夜的，是充斥了无休止的欢愉的。人们总会以为自己是最终成功的那一个，可真正的赢家究竟是谁，根本无从知晓。

Stark大楼的光标从不曾暗淡过，唯一不同的便是属于Anthony的房间里不再是只有他与酒精相伴。空气中漂浮着残留的信息素陌生却又熟悉至极，

 

“你逃不掉了”


End file.
